


假如我們相遇在雨天

by PatientA



Series: 假如我們相遇在雨天 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: 原作魔法界的平行世界，然後黑魔王顏值上線(個性也比較像TR)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: 假如我們相遇在雨天 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775071
Kudos: 4





	假如我們相遇在雨天

**Author's Note:**

> 無前因後果，我只是想寫一場他們和平的偶遇……  
> 

Harry看著窗外的滂沱大雨，有些懊惱，早知道早上妙麗讀報的時候，他應該認真點聽的，這樣至少他出門前不會忘了帶傘，導致他現在被困在一間麻瓜咖啡廳裡。

木門被推開了，門鈴清脆地響起，隨著潮濕的雨霧漫了進來，一個男人一邊收起雨傘，一邊向外撢了撢雨水，他墨色的髮梢尖有些濕，透明的水珠隨著重力落下，在地上印出深色的印子。

當對方抬頭收傘的時候，Harry不小心與他對上了眼，男人漆黑的眼睛閃過一絲驚訝，青年皺起了眉頭，忍著想把視線移開的慾望，臉色不善地看了回去，但男人只是挑了挑眉，俊逸的臉上漾出魅惑人心的笑容，他揮手示意湊上前的服務生，他有認識的人，便直直地向青年所在的位置走去。

「什麼風把你吹來了柏林？」

「這是我要說的話吧，厭惡麻瓜的黑魔王竟然在麻瓜咖啡廳裡。」

「我才想說自從我攤上了你，你簡直陰魂不散。」

「搞清楚，是我攤上了你好嗎？我可不是那個給了我這個標記的人。」Harry的手掃過前額，撥動了一縷瀏海，閃電疤痕因這個動作露了出來，男人黑色的眼睛瞥了一眼，嘴角露出了一個諷刺的弧度。

侍者恰好在這時走了過來，Voldemort看也不看菜單，隨口要了杯黑咖啡，他看著面前青年抿了一口明顯滲了奶的咖啡，露齒一笑：「我以為你已經成年了，怎麼還喝這種孩子氣的飲料。」

「我才想問你呢，是因為太老了才不給我一發索命咒嗎？」黑魔王不用猜都知道，青年藏在桌面下的手已經握上了冬青木魔杖，他倒是兩手一攤，擺出了個狀似友善的姿勢：「我以為你看得出我是為和平而來。」——然而連他自己都不相信這句話。

正當氣氛有些緊張的時候，服務生又回來了，這一回他端著男人的咖啡，陶瓷清脆的聲音落在木頭桌子上，Voldemort看了服務生一眼，然後對著Harry露出了笑容，像是在暗示他，如果救世主想做些什麼，他會把這整間店的麻瓜都拖下水。

青年抿了抿唇，像是在考量是否該相信眼前的人，男人見狀嚐了口咖啡補了句：「你知道我們的魔杖無法相戰的，而且，我不想在格林德沃的地盤上打鬥。」

Harry最終把手抽了回來，放到檯面上，又抿了一口自己的拿鐵，他知道Voldemort的意思，他與自己的目的相同，都是來德國找巫師結盟的，而即便是英國魔法界讓人聞風喪膽的黑魔王，也不得不尊重一整個國家的魔法社會。

「也許這是我第一次見到你，而你卻不急著殺我，你知道，我都要習慣有個蛇臉瘋子攪得我不得安寧了。」青年諷刺地笑著，看著窗外沒有緩和的雨勢，想著自己是不是要冒雨走人，與黑魔王面對面喝咖啡顯然不在他的人生清單當中。

「你也該明白，你不總是我清單上最重要的待完成事項。」Voldemort把杯子放回圓碟上，發出了清脆的聲音，他的眼睛盯著青年比以前要削瘦的臉看了看：「波特，即便你長著張好看的臉，也不是所有人都把你放在心上的。」

青年綠色的眼睛瞪得老大，他呆呆的看著面前的黑魔王，認真的思考著他是不是真的被自己的敵人調戲了一把，他有些怪異的打量著眼前俊俏到令人憎恨的臉，下意識地回嘴：「你確定你不是在說你自己？」

「我就當是讚美收下了。」男人露出了好看的笑容，Harry聽到了後面有幾個女孩露出了倒吸一口氣的聲音，該死的，她們到底知不知道眼前這個披著人皮的惡魔是個十惡不赦的恐怖份子？

「不，你不該，要知道你的審美觀念充滿問題，畢竟我發現你更喜愛那張難看的蛇臉。」Harry幾乎是咬牙切齒地說著，論鬥嘴他也許說不過眼前這隻狡猾的毒蛇，但他是不會輕易對黑魔王示弱的。

「你在暗指自己的審美觀念是正常的，所以我仍然該把那個當作是讚美。」Voldemort又嚐了口咖啡，接著淡淡的說了一句：「我說你長得好看，你卻質疑我的審美——波特，我都不知道你對自己如此缺乏自信。」

Harry又是一臉被噎到的表情，他就不該跟個蛇院的人逞口舌之快，他怎麼每次都學不到教訓，他惡狠狠地喝光了自己杯子裡的飲料，決定就算要冒雨他也要結帳離開，他一分鐘也受不了跟這個討厭的傢伙待在一起。

「等一下，波特。」正當他準備起身的時候，男人卻突然叫住了他，他在自己桌子底下掏著什麼，正當Harry把手伸向自己的魔杖時，一把傘被遞到了自己的面前：「你變形咒再不進步的話，你跟你的鳳凰社是無法對抗我的。」

然後他站起身，利用身高的優勢把傘按進青年手裡，在Harry錯愕的眼神中，走出了門外，門鈴隨著門再度闔上而重歸平靜。

「先生，兩杯咖啡一共是七歐元。」服務生不知道什麼時候站到了他的身旁，Harry連忙掏出錢來付帳，等到他拿著傘走到店外，才意識到雨不知道在什麼時候已經停了。

雨停了才給他把傘，還讓他幫付了咖啡的錢，Harry不知道自己該不該詛咒那個小心眼的黑魔王，但是最終，他也不明白為什麼，他沒有扔下那把傘。


End file.
